warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hartstorm Fanfictions/Windheart Fury/Hoofdstuk 2
Hoofdstuk 2 : Windpoot kwam net terug van de oudsten, hij had net de teken weg gehaalt, hij wou de muizengal er af doen, want dat zei Ijswolk de medicijnkat van de WindClan. Hij werd geroepen door zijn mentor die iets aan hem vroeg. : > 'We gaan je leren vechten Windpoot, want je bent bijna al een maan en kwart leerling het word tijd dat je gaat leren vechten.' Verklaart Scheurvacht : > 'Scheurvacht, ik moet nog de muizengal van mijn voeten af kuizen. Want ik heb net de teken weg gehaald van de oudsten.' Verklaart Windpoot : > 'Goed doe snel, want vandaag gaan we veel leren jagen+trainen en het gaat geen makkie zijn!' Gromt Scheurvacht. : > Windpoot ging naar het riviertje en deed het muizengal d'r af. Hij draafde terug naar het kamp. Hij was blij dat hij eindelijk kon leren vechten. : > 'Eindelijk, ben je er het duurt precies manen dat je weg bent.' Gromt Scheurvacht. : > 'Sorry hoor, Scheurvacht al die muizengal moet eraf of wil je muizengal op je kop krijgen?! Ofzo...' Gromt Windpoot : > 'Laat maar Windpoot, we gaan leren jagen en vechten! In de rivier leven veel waterratten en muizen en tussen het riet loeren soms konijnen! Dus daar gaan we goed leren jagen en vechten! Want in het water moet je ook kunnen vechten! verklaart Scheurvacht zelfverzekerd. : > 'Ik kijk er al naar uit Scheurvacht, maar is de rivier niet de grens van de DonderClan en de WindClan Scheurvacht? vraagt Windpoot. : > 'Dan jagen we en vechten we voor de rivier, zo simpel is het dan hè!? Want ik begrijp je dat we niet in het rivier kunnen vechten en jagen.' Gromt Scheurvacht. : > Scheurvacht en Windpoot zijn aan de rivier, en ruiken nog de verse geurmarkering van DonderClan, Windpoot ziet schimmen van krijgers en leerlingen die zitten te jagen, er kwam water in zijn mond terecht omdat hij al lekkere waterratten en konijnen ziet. : > 'We gaan beginnen, Windpoot, later zal je moeten jagen voor de Clan, als je gejaagd hebt voor de Oudsten , de kittens en Moederkatten dan pas mag jezelf eten!' Zegt Scheurvacht. : > 'Dat weet ik Scheurvacht, ik ben geen muizenbrein! Maar wanneer ga je me leren jagen en vechten? Dat was toch het doel voor naar hier te komen Scheurvacht?' Verklaart Windpoot. : > 'Natuurlijk ben je geen muizenbrein! Maar, je hebt gelijk, we zijn naar hier gekomen voor je te leren jagen en vechten. Maar ik ga je eerst de technieken leren voor te jagen en dan laat ik zien hoe je iemand kan aanvallen zonder dat iemand je ziet' zegt Scheurvacht. : > 'Oke! Leer me die technieken! Ik ben erg benieuwd de technieken voor iemand aan te vallen dat niemand je kan zien, : Dat is zo spannend! Scheurvacht!' Zegt Windpoot enthousiast. : > Na een tijdje jagen en vechten heeft Windpoot alles onder de knie, ze zijn bijna klaar voor terug te keren naar het kamp als ze een vreemde geur ruiken een erg vreemde geur, het ruikt naar das! : > 'Windpoot, ik ruik das, haal paar krijgers en de krijgers doen dit wel! Vlug want dassen lusten wel kittens, kittens zijn een makkelijke prooi voor dassen! Sist Scheurvacht! : > 'Oke Scheurvacht!' Zegt Windpoot. : > 'Alle krijgers zijn er zonder een leerling, maar met een grote verbazing zijn het 5 dassen waar de katten moeten tegen vechten! Gaan ze dit wel overleven? <>